


The Third

by Chartz (orphan_account)



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, IDK I GOT BORED SO I WROTE A FANFIC, Tales from the Borderlands, Undergoing MAJOR fixes, itll get good hopefully, like I wrote this a year ago and I'm just now giving it attention, rhys - Freeform, this was a shitty fanfic tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Chartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Sasha and Fiona's sister. You, too, are captured by that weird guy with the mask. and there may or may not be something between you and Rhys. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zer0 Sum (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ily guys thanks for reading   
> (ik this sucks so don't judge)  
> also tHIS TOOK FORVER TO COPY DOWN SO DONT HATE.

(You wear an eyepatch, your one eye is a different color from the other one and had something ver important on it ;))

"Y/N, stop struggling. We aren't getting out of this mess." My sister groaned at me as I struggled to get out of the ropes.  
"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" I spat. She sighed. "Don't start with me." She mumbled.  
Confused? Let me explain.  
A few hours ago, some asshat in a mask kidnapped both me and my sister and dragged us into the abandoned warehouse place. But hey, what else is new? Welcome to Pandora.  
"So if I'm supposed to stop struggling, Fiona, what do you propose we do?" I asked.  
She was acrossed from me, against a pole and I against a wall some feet away. This guy may be some skag shit, but he was smart.  
"Welllll....-" Fiona was cut off by a voice too familiar to me.  
Fuckin' Rhys.  
"Oh, and you'll never believe what happened next! I walked straight up to 'August the Asshole' and said,"August, I can't let you do that." He looked so confused!" The voice said with a smirk. Fiona looked at me and rolled her eyes. We were thinking the same thing.  
That Hyperion Prick.  
"And then, this is the best part, I ripped his heart out. You shouldve seen his face, it wa-" "What a steaming load of skag crap." Fiona smirked. I looked over and saw Rhys being dragged by mask-dude. "Well, well. Look who decided to show her face. I was just about to get to my favorite part. You know, where you came in and ruined my life, you no class, scheming, Pandoran scum!" He yelled at her.  
"Don't talk to her like that, you backstabbing prick!" I spat at him.  
His gaze shifted towards me and got a lot softer, but then glared at me and said, clearly forcing himself, "Oh! Great! You got Y/N too. I'd much rather just have Fiona than that cold-hearted, heartbreaker runt!" He yelled.  
"Oh, IM the heartbreaker? Look in a mirror lately? Oh wait, you can't. You break them all!" I said. He just rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, nice haircut, you lying Hyperion jackass." Fiona said, not yelling like the rest of us.  
"It is a nice haircut!" I just sat back at watched as Fiona kicked dirt into is mouth, and couldn't help but laugh.  
"You think this is funny?" Rhys asked, glaring at me. "Hell yeah! This is hilarious!" I laughed.  
He groaned and said, "And I'm not lying, okay. I'm...embellishing. And how the hell would you know, anyway? You weren't at the deal."  
"Of course we were, ya dope. I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet. I knew you were dense the moment I -" Fiona was cut off by mask-dude shot off a bullet into the air. Scared the crap outta me. He came up to me and put me next to my sister.  
"Your turn, girls." Mask said.  
"Our turn for what?" Fiona asked. "Tell me your side of the deal." Mask said.  
"You couldn't of asked us first? You kidnapped us hours ago." I groaned.  
"I guess I could've." He said after a few seconds. "You guess? We've been baking in the sun with with rakk's dive bombing for the last-" he shot the air again.  
"Yeah okay, i get it..." Fiona said.  
"You love to waste bullets dont you" I muttered.  
Fiona scoffed. "Tell me about it. This fraud conveniently left out the most part to this whole thing."  
"Which is?" Rhys asked.  
Fiona sighed. "The vault key shattered."

I have a flashback of that...ugh it sucked.  
"Wait wait wait... how is that the most important thing? Did you forget the part about it all being your fault?" Rhys asked angrily.  
"Oh come on that was not our fault...not all of it." I muttered.  
We looked up to Mask who wasn't saying anything.  
"Are you making a face under there? I can't tell what your thinking if-" Fiona started before Mask pointed his gun at her.  
"Okay, Okay fine." Fiona sighed and looked at me.  
"You wanna take this one?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
"Whatever, but let me start at the beginning..." I said, starting my story.  
\---  
I was born here...on Pandora...in a city cast in shadow called Hollow Point...it's in a cave. Anyway, for a long time it was just me and my two sisters. Just a couple of kids stealing what we could to survive. Until, we met Felix we tried to steal his wallet, and not only did he stop us, he taught us to do t better. Plot twist, I know. We've been working together ever since.  
"This is taking too long. She's waiting." Fiona groaned as she paced back and forth in the caravan.  
"Have patience, Fi. I don't know about you, but I dont want to rush this." I said, fixing my eyepatch at the vanity. Tonight was a huge reason to wear it. Cant let anyone see.  
"She's right. Relax. Theres nothing to be worried about." Felix reassured.  
"I don't know about that. Were dealing with a psychopath who will kill us if he finds out this is a fraud." I muttered.  
Fi looked at me. "Not helping." She said and i just smirked.  
After I was done at the vanity, i got up and stood next to Fiona, glowering at the fake vault key. Felix pressed something to make it glow, saying, "There," in the process.  
"It looks good." Fiona praised, and I nodded in agreement.  
"If August is a fence worth his cut, he'll be selling it to some Hyperion stooge...it should be enough to fool one of them."  
After a few seconds he adds, "The paint may still be wet. Be sure not to let anyone touch it."

"Keep them from touching it? How the hell do we do that." I scoffed.   
"I don't know, but you'll think of something. You always do." He said.   
I just sighed and looked down. Fi didn't seem too convinced, either.   
"Hey, you're a pro. Your sister may have brought in the mark, but you two will be the ones to close the deal by playing the part she gives you, to get the job done. If she introduces you as a tiny psycho, you'll squat down and scream about poop trains! Okay?" He asked. I couldn't help but chuckle. Felix always knew how to make me smile.   
"You can count on us." Fi said with a smile. "I know. It's just nice to hear it sometime."  
Fi clasps her hands together saying, "showtime." "And Fiona, Y/N, when she gives you your role, you play it as best as you can. The deal came together much faster then I'm comfortable with, but... its worth the risk, so its best to take precautions against the unforeseen." he said as he pulled out two things, a single shotted pistol to go in the sleeve for Fiona, and some throwing knives for me. Believe it or not, i was super talented. "These are only for emergencies." Felix said   
Fiona went to grab the case out of Felixs hands. "Wet paint." He reminded. "No touch." Fiona and I said at the same time.   
After a few more warnings from Felix we were at the door.


	2. Zer0 Sum (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet August, and learn more from the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGGHHY YOU GUYSSSS. Thank you guys so much for supporting my story. I love you all <3 okay byee~

I walk next to Fiona as we walk down the alley way. She was walking slowly, a little too slow for my liking. But, Fiona was trying to stall as much as she could, and i can respect that. "You think we can really pull this off?" I asked. "Sure we can. Just play your part and...uh... don't mess up." She said with a dorky smile. I shook my head. "No shit, sherlock." I grumbled as i rolled my eyes. We kept walking until we found a wanted board. In case you're stupid or a Hyperion- well, whats the difference?-, a Wanted board is just a board with a lot of wanted papers on it. And me and Fiona just happen to be on it. We were on one together, somehow our other dearest sister managed to not be on it. We were wanted dead, for 1st degree fraud, grifting, scamming, quackery (whatever the hell that is), and several others. I looked at Fiona, who just nodded. I ripped down the wanted poster. We continued on, looking at Hollow Points fine art (Graffiti) and we were almost scared to death by lil' psychos jumping out of a building, stabbing a man. I just rolled my eyes and went up to them. "Hey hey hey! Back off!" I spat at them. They hissed at me. Oh no they didn't. You do not hiss at the almighty Y/N. Before I could attack them, Fi stepped up and hissed back. They then ran off. "My way would've been cooler." I mumbled. "I'm sure it would be. We don't have much time, though. Come on." She said. I was just about to walk away when I spotted some money next to the stabbed guy. He looks beaten to shit, but he's still alive. I go up to the money and hand it to him, just then noticing Fiona looking back at me, smiling. I catch up with her and look at her goofy grin. "What?" I asked. "How is it that our crazy little weapon lover of a sister found a boyfriend and you haven't? Look how freaking nice you are. I would've totally took the money." "Boyfriends don't matter, Fi. And plus August is a psychopath." I said. "Eh, true." We keep walking until we are almost in front of The Purple Skag, but a van crosses our path and crashes. "What the hell?" I mumbled. "Ouch."

We looked in front of The Purple Skag and saw the bouncer standing there.  
"Shit. Felix didn't mention a bouncer. What do we do?" Fi asked.  
I shrugged. "We wing it."  
"Really? Wing it?" She asked, glaring at me playfully.  
"You heard me. Come on."  
I started walking forward, hoping to get past the bouncer. But, just to my luck, he got us. "Sorry there pretty ladies, no ones getting in here tonight. VIPS only." He said to us. Ah, I know who this is. Tector Hodunk. He's great at violence, but bad at everything else. Idiot. Fiona, at a loss of words, just looked up at the guy. And she calls herself a con artist. Ha, amateur. "Please, we are the VIPS." I said, stepping in front of Fi. Tector looked at us, trying to find the right words. "You gals don't seem like VIPS. No offense, but VIPS are usually more...fancier folks." He said. Did he just say we were street trash? Well, he didn't exactly say it, but he was hinting at it. "Well, that's exactly what we are. Fancy VIPS. So if you would just step aside..." I trailed off, trying to go past him. "Whoa there. Not on my watch. How do I know you ladies ain't lying?" He asked. I shrugged, as my eyes trailed off of him and onto the wanted sign at the door. Oh no. There it hung, crooked and wrinkles but noticable, the wanted poster with me and Fi on it. Fi and I were both looking at it, apparently, because Tector followed our gaze to it. He stares at it, then started raising his voice at us. "Wait a second, that's you there." He was referring to the poster. This is not gonna be good. "You're faces are on that paper with that writin' on it." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at us. "What's that about, huh? What them words say?" He said, the anger clear in his voice. Could he not read? Huh, explained a lot. Then I started to panic. Crap crap crap crap what do I do? "That's the VIP list, and we're on it." Fi said from behind me. Thank god she said something or we'd both be dead. "They probably put a picture to make it earlier on you." I added. "Well...that's a short list..." He inquired. Yeah, no shit skag-ass. "We're that important." I smirked. Then, the door to the tavern slammed open,and there stood our sister, Sasha. About time she got out here. "Out of the way, Tector. They're the VIP we've been waiting for." Sasha said to him. "Dang Sasha, why didn't you tell me they were with you?" Tector whined. I rolled my eyes. We started walking forward and Tector apologized. I looked at him with a mere smirk and said, "You should be. You're lucky I'm only supposed to use these knives for emergencies." And then I walked inside. Behind me, Fi was ripping down the poster. I looked back and gave her a thumbs up, and kept following Sasha. Sasha went behind the counter and I put down the box holding the fake vault key. "August with with someone else so we got a second. He has some... Trust issues. He keeps asking about you so I'm just gonna tell you everything I told him. It's a lot. "Great." I muttered sarcastically. She glared at me and I gave her an innocent smile. "So here's the set up. Fiona, you're Lidia Strauss. Y/N, your Alexis Grimes. We're friends from when we were kids. You two became team archaeologists that have been working for a few years and you stole the vault key from a dig site on Eden-6, where Alexis is from. Alexis told Lidia about the vault key, who is originally from Eden-5. Then you two contacted me and we met at Pyro Pete's just after Mercenary's Day to talk about the deal. Then I set you up with August. You guys provide the key, August and I make the deal, then we split the money 4 ways. The rest is up to you. Did you get all that?" ....What. I state at Sasha with wide eyes. "C-could you repeat that..?" I asked.

She glared at us.  
Before she could repeat any of it, who I am guessing is August, came out with a shorter guy smoking a cigar. I'm guessing he didn't give all the deal he was supposed to give to August.

It wasn't very noticeable, but August didn't look too happy. 

Great.


End file.
